The present invention relates generally to explosives and explosive delivery systems, and more particularly to a method and system for manufacturing, sensitizing, and delivering an emulsion explosive, either on-site, in a plant, or to another intended location.
On-site explosive emulsion manufacturing and delivery systems are known in the art. These systems utilize various fuel and oxidizer solution phase ingredients, along with various sensitizers, density reducing agents and other ingredients, to form an emulsion explosive. The system used to form the emulsion and to prepare it for delivery typically comprises various combinations of mechanical pumps, mixers, and other systems. In addition, once the emulsion is formed, a mechanical delivery pump, such as a progressive cavity pump, is required to actually deliver the emulsion. The mechanical delivery pump receives the formed emulsion and functions to mechanically convey the emulsion to the intended location, such as down a borehole.
Typically, at the point of delivery, the emulsion is sensitized or is becoming sensitized as an emulsion explosive. Therefore, any mechanical input into the emulsion explosive, such as the mechanical input from a delivery pump, undesirably increases the risks involved in the delivery. In addition, the addition of a delivery pump significantly increases the cost in conveying the emulsion explosive to the intended location.